1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention deals with the field of building construction generally and in particular deals with those stationary building constructions having movable rooms or movable room sections for varying the configuration of the living accommodations thereof. More particularly the present invention relates to stationary building structures having a room portion extendable outwardly away therefrom to increase the living space of a particular room or section thereof or to provide open air access to the external environment for enhanced ambience and exposure to an open air living environment. 
2. Description of the Prior Art 
Extendable living spaces are more commonly utilized for mobile living environments such as mobile trailers, tents, pop-up camping equipment, mobile homes and recreational vehicles which include extended living spaces. The present invention provides a unique example of a living  section of a room which can shuttle inwardly and outwardly within a stationary building construction. Examples of relevant prior art configurations include U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,498 patented Mar. 7, 1950 to J. H. Hammond, Jr. on a “Mobile Housing Unit”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,161 patented Oct. 19, 1954 to J. Van Tassel and assigned to Alert Development Corporation on a “Multiple-Room Expansible House Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,509 patented Mar. 17, 1959 to D. W. Klibanow on “Trailer Constructions”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,312 patented Sep. 1, 1959 to J. Ferrera on an “Expansible House Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,315 patented May 19, 1970 to A. Vitalini on a “Building Having Telescopic Section”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,052 patented Feb. 29, 1972 to P. R. Hanna and assigned to Vantrex on “Modular Building Structures And Certain Movable Components Therefor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,165 patented Apr. 4, 1972 to C. A. West on an “Expandable Building With Telescoping Enclosures And Hingedly Connected Barriers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,100 patented Dec. 11, 1973 to P. A. Dillard on an “Expandable Room For Portable Living Quarters”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,571 patented Jan. 9, 1979 to F. T. Fillios on an “Expandable Camper Body”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,949 patented Jan. 1, 1980 to E. S. Draper, Jr. on a “Transportable-Expandable  Mobile Home Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,855 patented Nov. 8, 1983 to F. Flanagan on a “Sliding Patio For Travel Trailers And Mobile Homes”; and U.S. Reissue Pat. No. Re.32,262 patented to B. B. Stewart on Oct. 7, 1986 on a “Telescoping Room For Travel Trailers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,924 patented Sep. 1, 1987 to B. A. Jurgensen on an “Expandable Structure And Sequence Of Expansion”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,590 patented Nov. 22, 1988 to P. R. Jones on an “Enclosure With Telescoping Walls”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,345 patented Apr. 4, 1989 to J. J. McGlew on a “Building Having Movable Restaurant”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,006 patented Oct. 29, 1991 to M. Baughman on a “Method For Expandable Sleeping Compartments For Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,180 patented Sep. 28, 1993 to S. M. Hussaini and assigned to The United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Army on an “Expandable Enclosure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,701 patented Mar. 8, 1994 to M. Delacollette et al and assigned to Espace Mobile International S.A. on an “Extendible Rigid Construction”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,276 patented Jul. 26, 1994 to R. W. Blodgett, Jr. on a “Cable-Driven Extension Mechanism For Trailer Slide-Out”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,402 patented Aug. 2, 1994 to H. J. Weir and assigned to Wecotec, Ltd.  on a “Sheet Corner Transfer System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,730 patented Sep. 13, 1994 to B. A. Jurgensen on an “Expandable Structure And Sequence Of Expansion”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,992 patented Jan. 31, 1995 to I. Roberton on an “Apparatus For Extending An Enclosure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,933 patented Feb. 20, 1996 to M. A. Miller et al and assigned to Mahlon A. Miller on a “Flat Floor Slide Out Apparatus For Expandable Rooms”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,351 patented Nov. 26, 1996 to J. E. Dewald, Jr. et al on a “Slide Out Room With Flush Floor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,802 patented Dec. 24, 1996 to J. E. Dewald, Jr. et al on a “Linkage For Guiding A Retractable Room”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,612 patented Jan. 13, 1998 to B. E. Tillett and assigned to Peterson Industries, Inc. on a “Self Leveling Flush Slide-Out Floor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,849 patented Jul. 28, 1998 to D. L. DeVon et al and assigned to Banks Lumber Company, Inc. on a “Floor Frame Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,650 patented Aug. 4, 1998 to M. A. Miller et al and assigned to Newmar Corporation on a “Flat Floor Slide Out Apparatus For Expandable Rooms”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,306 patented Aug. 4, 1998 to A. J. DiBiagio et al and assigned to Monaco Coach Corporation on a “Trailer Slideout Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,715 patented Aug. 11, 1998 to M.  W. Nebel on an “Extension Mechanism For Travel Trailer Slide-Out Rooms”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,001 patented May 11, 1999 to R. H. Schneider and assigned to Applied Power, Inc. on an “Expandable Room Flat Floor System Utilizing Notched Inner Rails And Ramped Outer Rails”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,016 patented Apr. 11, 2000 to S. D. Futrell et al and assigned to Winnebago Industries, Inc. on a “Vehicle With Slide-Out Room”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,952 patented Apr. 25, 2000 to M. E. Frerichs et al and assigned to HWH Corporation on a “Flat Floor Room Extension”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,339 patented May 9, 2000 to H. G. Madson on a “Cantileverly Extendible Platform”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,756 patented May 30, 2000 to M. E. Frerichs et al and assigned to HWH Corporation on a “Space Saving Room Extender”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,870 patented Aug. 1, 2000 to R. W. Stacy and assigned to QC Metal Fab, Inc. on a “Locking Device For Slide-Out Rooms”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,983 patented Aug. 29, 2000 to J. E. Dewald, Jr. et al on a “Slide Out Room With Flush Floor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,683 patented Aug. 29, 2000 to R. H. Schneider and assigned to Applied Power, Inc. on a “Flush Floor Slide-Out Room Support System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,045 patented Jan. 23, 2001 to P. W. McManus et al on a “Retractable Room Support Mechanism”; and  U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,401 patented Feb. 6, 2001 to P. W. McManus et al on a “Retractable Room Support Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,931 patented Jul. 31, 2001 to J. S. Erickson et al and assigned to Atwood Industries, Inc. on a “Screw Drive Room Slideout Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,883 patented Sep. 11, 2001 to R. H. Schneider et al and assigned to Applied Power Inc. on a “Drop Room Flat Floor System Employing Biasing And Cushioning Arrangement”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,611 patented Sep. 25, 2001 to R. H. Schneider et al and assigned to Actuant Corporation on a “Flush Floor Slide-Out Room Support System”. 